Lucky
by gettsr
Summary: Sophie and Faye talk after Sally and Tim storm out, with a surprise appearance near the end. Takes place after the episode on 5/7/2014. Highly speculatory but couldn't help myself. Warning: Has swearing and some sexytimes near the end but not much explicit. Read and Review if you like.


"More carrots Faye?" Sophie asked. Neither girl was phased by the furious storm out each of their parents had just done. These tantrums between the adults had become the usual state of affairs.

"How long do you think it will last this time?" Faye asked in between bites of veg.

"Oh I expect they'll be back together by tomorrow's tea time" Sophie surmised.

Although she did really want to see her mum happy, it was a laugh winding them up. Sure, she could have kept her mouth shut about the plate and the mash but it was good pay back for the both of them. She smiled to herself at their pathetic antics.

"Good! Cause we need the washer and dryer, ours is all done in, and I dunno when we'll be able to replace it" Faye sighed.

She didn't like saying aloud how bad it was, but it really did worry her. It seemed like her mum was poorly all the time. Even when she smiled, it never reached her eyes. It frustrated Faye being too young to help out with the money. She also hated being another mouth to feed, so when her dad offered her tea at Snobby Sally's she'd taken him up on it.

At least Sophie would be there and she was alright. She wasn't boring like the rest of the women on the street. Katie was pretty, but Sophie was actually interesting. And different. Faye understood what "being a lesbian" meant and she didn't find it weird. She'd seen it on Glee and thought that it was wicked cool. Nobody else seemed to care either, so why should she?

"Well you can come over to our place too" Sophie offered.

She could tell that the worry in the girl's eyes belied the brave face that she was putting on. Sophie understood that even Faye Windass had pride.

"Just be sure to let us know that you're coming" Sophie finished up.

"Where's Maddie tonight?" Faye asked.

"Working. At least I hope so" Sophie sighed.

It made Sophie's chest hurt to think on the idea of a girl growing up without feeling loved and cared for at all. Undoing that damage was necessary to save her poor girlfriend, otherwise Sophie feared where Maddie would end up. Visions of her being pulled out of the canal or beaten up in the streets plagued her nightmares. She hated that she had to worry constantly about what her significant other was up to. It was hard work and kept her on edge all the time. Still she knew that she couldn't be controlling like her mother. God No. But Sophie also knew that Maddie needed propping up and structure.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Faye asked.

She had purposely avoided saying the "gf" word aloud. As her and Maddie had gotten closer, she'd avoided labels because she didn't want to freak Maddie out. She still feared it, even though they had slept together. It still implied a commitment that Sophie didn't want to push on her. Sophie still worried that Maddie would run off at any moment. She didn't want it getting back to her from a twelve-year-old girl either. The last thing she needed was to be concerned about whether Faye Windass could keep her gob shut.

"We fancy each other" Sophie replied.

"I like her. She's tough and doesn't take shit from anyone" Faye said cheekily.

"FAYE!" Sophie exclaimed, "Don't use that language. It's bad manners!" she finished up.

"Okay Sally" Faye said with another cheeky smile.

"Oi! Enough of that!" Sophie said sarkily over her shoulder as she took her plate to the sink.

Faye laughed as she also got up to give up her finished plate to Sophie to put away for wash later.

"I heard that she has a brother in care" Faye started clearing up the table. She wasn't ready to go back to the tense atmosphere at her mum's just yet. It was suffocating at the moment.

"Yeah I'm sure the whole street heard with the police and all" Sophie sighed. Norris was having a field day with everything. He was such a small, horrible, little man.

"Were you really arrested?" Faye exclaimed with a mix of awe and aspiration.

"No just warned," Sophie explained, "We was lucky."

"Well I know what it's like. It can be hard but I was lucky to get my mum. She's the best. He might be lucky too," Faye said genuinely.

She knew how much Anna loved her. Even though she had not been born her daughter, Faye knew that Anna would do anything for her. It made up for some of the pain she felt from time to time when her biological parents let her down.

"I try to make her understand that" Sophie sighed with her arms across her chest "But it's hard for her."

"Hard for who?" Both girls looked to the front door as Maddie strode in. She went straight for the leftover food on the table and started picking at it.

"Is Sally here?" she asked looking around. Both girls shook their heads that she wasn't. Maddie smiled that cheeky grin that Sophie found well hot. Sophie saw mischief in her eyes. Her girl was up to something.

"Good. I thought I'd come home early to snog my girlfriend," she said with a confident toss of her head.

"MADDIE!" Sophie guffawed at the girl's brashness.

"It's okay. I don't mind" Faye smiled as she went to grab her bag. "Better get home to Anna anyway" she said over her shoulder as she headed out the front door quickly.

Sophie was happy that the young girl hadn't turned around to say a proper goodbye. She didn't need a 12-year-old girl seeing the lustful looks being projected between them right then. Suddenly the room was full of heat, as Maddie eyes got darker and transfixed on Sophie's face.

It only took seconds for Maddie to make it to where Sophie stood in the kitchen. Sophie was paralyzed, as her whole body became one throbbing nerve. Maddie desperately clutched Sophie's shirt with a fist between her breasts. Her hand pulled at Sophie's shirt pulling them closer. Without a fight, Sophie just gave in to her submissive side. In fact at that moment, Sophie was willing to let Maddie do anything she wanted.

Maddie leaned in and spoke huskily in Sophie's ear "When will Sally be back?" she asked.

Sophie's mind clouded with lust could barely utter a weak "Dunno." Maddie leaned in leaving her lips scarcely an inch away from touching Sophie's own.

"Well that makes it even hotter" Maddie said breathlessly as she crashed her lips against the brunette. They pulled their lips away only because lack of breath was becoming an issue.

"You better get on with it then" Sophie challenged as she let Maddie pull her towards the sofa.

She smirked at how turned on the other girl was opposite her. The younger girl groaned desperately as she used her free hand to pull Sophie back in. It wasn't long before lips and hands were everywhere. Nothing else seemed to matter to either girl at that moment.

Not even Faye knocking on the door because she'd forgotten her jacket.


End file.
